


Once Bitten, Twice as Bold

by Melochromatic



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Jill Track, Light Angst, One Shot, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melochromatic/pseuds/Melochromatic
Summary: Barry comes to more than just Jill's rescue.





	Once Bitten, Twice as Bold

Jill staggered down the staircase, clutching her waist as the ringing in her ears got louder and her vision blurred. 

She wasn't going to make it to the medical room. 

No, she needed to make it there. It was close. Just a couple more steps. 

As her foot hit the bottom step, she felt her weight shift as she lost footing, stumbling forward into a pair of strong arms. 

“Jill!” 

“Oh, Barry,” She breathed, clutching onto the red fabric of his vest, the only thing she could focus on as her eyelids fluttered shut. 

Barry’s grip hesitated, only for a moment, before he scooped her up, carrying her limp body. 

“I’ve got you, don’t worry,” He muttered before shoving open the door to the medical room and laying her down on the bed before rummaging through the cabinets with shaking hands. 

“Serum. It’s on the far right. I had to get it for Richard earlier.” Jill managed, her breath coming out in small gasps as she clutched her side and sat up. Seeing the amber bottle, Barry grabbed for it. 

“It’s alright Jill, I’ll give you the shot.” Kneeling down in front of her, Barry pushed up Jill’s sleeve, plunging the needle into her soft skin. 

“Thanks Barry,” She managed, locking eyes with him. “Looks like you’ve saved me once again.” 

Barry let out a light chuckle. “What got you this time?” 

“A giant snake.” 

“Figures.” Barry shook his head. 

Jill flashed a lazy smile before grimacing and coughing. Barry flinched and caught her eyes again. Her expression twisted into an assuring look, yet it was obvious to Barry that she was masking her discomfort. It caused a tight feeling in his chest.

“Hey, why don’t you lie down for a bit. You should get some rest.” Barry put a hand on her shoulder, still remaining kneeled before her. 

“I’m alright, Barry.” 

Jill stood surprisingly quickly, looking over her shoulder before Barry followed her lead, standing in front of her. 

“Now I don’t doubt that, but you really should rest after failing to charm a snake.” 

Jill’s eyes filled with light that Barry hadn’t seen in a while. Under any other circumstance, Barry would’ve thought nothing of it. Like in the S.T.A.R.S office when Jill had dropped off folders of paperwork to his desk with a smile. Or just after Jill would throw her head back after laughing at one of Chris’s jokes and Barry would lock eyes with her across the table when the team went out for drinks, the two of them unspokenly cautious of how much they drank around each other. But now that look filled him with something he needed. Something this godforsaken mansion deprived him of. Something he hadn’t felt with his wife in quite a long time. That sparkle in Jill’s eyes and her plush lower lip and her smooth, burning skin. 

“Hey, if I knew his tune I would’ve played it.” 

Oh, she was playing it alright. Barry smiled down at her before Jill palmed at her side, bringing him to reality again. 

“Are you injured there?” 

“It's just where the sucker bit me,” Jill huffed before taking her hands from her side where blood clung and made small marks in her shirt. “But the bleeding has stopped.” 

“Now you’re definitely resting here. Doctor’s orders. Let me see it, I’ll wrap it.” 

“Barry,” Jill started in a warning tone, before her resolve died out and she gave in. 

Clutching at the hem, Jill pulled her shirt up, revealing two circular wounds spaced fairly far apart. The blood had mostly clotted with her shirt taking most of the liquid, leaving her skin essentially pure. 

Barry reached out, a reaction he wasn’t intending. His fingers brushed against the mark on her waist, close to her belt. He followed the mark with the tips of his fingers, trailing her toned abdomen to the one just below her bra, still covered by Jill’s shirt. It was brief enough that Barry could dismiss it as a clinical assessment, and that is what he intended the gesture to be. But his hand lingered too long on the wound. Just as Barry began to yank his hand away, he was stopped.

Jill’s hand rested on top of his. 

For a moment, all they could hear was the sound of their hearts beating. Jill’s soft, slender fingers rested lightly on his hand, beckoning him while giving him the option to pull away, saying _we could pretend this never happened, we don’t have to do this, we don’t have to._

And then they looked at each other. 

Barry had never been too keen on reading people, but the fire in Jill’s eyes was intoxicating. The longing in those gorgeous, sparkling pale blue eyes that left him feeling that _oh yes yes this is where I belong_. And God almighty, knowing his family was currently in peril filled him with the most ugly of guilt. He would choose her over them, not for the first time. Not for the last. 

Something in his eyes must have shown it, because Jill pressed Barry’s hand against her and he splayed his fingers across her ribs, fully taking in her beauty. God, could skin so soft be real? She arched into his hand more, looking up at him through lidded eyes brimming with lust.

“Should we stop?”

And he broke. 

His mouth was on her lips in an instant, claiming them and pressing against her beautiful plump lips wildly, begging for entrance. It was desperate and uncoordinated and magnificent and the way she _kissed back_. His hands were around her waist, over her shirt, down her back as he somehow ended up pressed with her against the wall with his groin fitting nicely between her open thighs. Jill’s tongue slipped between his lips and Barry choked back a moan as she filled his mouth with a sweetness that made the mansion seem a million miles away. 

Jill pulled away suddenly, panting as Barry stumbled back a bit.

“What are we doing?” Barry asked incredulously, searching Jill’s face and trying to find any reason why this would be wrong. 

She hesitated, “I don’t know.”

Barry sat down on the edge of the bed and clutched his head as a silence hung heavily in the air. 

“How’s your-” Barry gestured to her side, exposed from her shirt being rumpled over the belt of her shoulder pads and oh god he hadn’t even realized he needed his hands and face in the confines of her chest until right now. Like ripe, forbidden fruit just out of reach.

“I feel good.” 

That was enough. Barry reached for her hips, pulling her into his face and kissing and sucking invisible marks into her stomach. 

“You’ve gotta be more careful, Jill. Everything’s dangerous around here,” He growled between kisses as Jill ran her nails through his hair, giving him chills. 

“I know.” 

“So reckless.” 

Jill ran her hand down Barry’s face to his chin, pulling his head up. She looked at him like he was the only thing in the world. The only thing that mattered. 

She stepped back, unbuckling the strap of her shoulder pads that released the hold they had on her breasts that then fell and bobbed. Barry leaned back, taking in the sight of her body, timid yet determined and oh-so Jill. So youthful and loyal and compassionate. Some perversion overtook Barry, filling him with a sense of bliss and absolution found by staring at her heavenly figure that emitted so much more than just sex-appeal. He spread his legs, resting one boot on the edge of the bed as he palmed at his groin, now twitching and throbbing in the confining fabric. She shrugged her shoulder pads off, following that by pushing her beret back and running her fingers through her kinked hair. 

Jill looked away before grabbing both sides of her shirt and pulling it up over her head, revealing her pristine white bra that cupped tightly against that soft, round skin that jiggled and bubbled over the edge of the cloth. 

“Oh,” Barry whined. 

“Do you like what you see?” It could’ve sounded playful, but by the way Jill held herself in avoidance of eye-contact, Barry found himself overflowing with unspoken words of praise. 

“H-Yeah, I always have,” was all he could manage out before he knew he had to get out of the offending fabric of his military pants. “I’d like to see more,” he breathed, a little incredulously. Was it really this easy for him to cheat on his wife? Wesker was somewhere around this building waiting for Barry to report back to him and manipulate him to turn on his team by threatening his family, yet here he was smitten. S.T.A.R.S or his family? It seemed he had made his choice just now. But this thing happening, this could be kept hidden. It was a desperate act of absolute attraction that had been building on itself for years. Yet if Wesker was going to try to force him to kill Jill by threatening to kill his family, what choice would he make? 

Barry shoved the thought from his head, forcing himself to focus on the way Jill wrapped her warm thighs around his own and cupped her hand over his crotch and rubbed. 

And oh yeah, it was easy to forget. 

Barry craved her bare touch, which was muted by his pants and her gentle movement.

“You really want to do this with me Jill?” Alpha team’s finest and most sought after bachelorette with a married man? Barry would've chuckled at the thought if Jill hadn't just given him that beautiful look in her eyes again. 

As if in response, Jill’s delicate fingers laced around his belt buckle and oh yes she was going to touch him, the very idea of it making him hold back from bucking his hips. 

“Yeah. But we shouldn't. Oh, Kathy,” Jill said in a whisper, almost mournfully, and Barry flinched at the sound of his wife's name coming from Jill’s tempting lips. 

“Yeah.” Barry looked down at the crumpled sheets of the medical bed as Jill’s hot touch left his body. They sat like that for a moment. 

“Listen, Jill.” He grasped the side of her cheek in his hand and she looked guilty. Her eyes fluttered shut and she nuzzled into his palm. This was too good. Both his hands were on her cheeks suddenly as she looked at him. Perfection. 

“You’re right. But..Christ, do I want you.” That ugly guilt was wiped from her face as she glowed and everything was right. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Barry confessed. 

Oh, she was intoxicating. Something like this wasn’t supposed to feel so good. But Barry’s hands were suddenly moving down to her breasts and that damn bra hook was suddenly the biggest obstacle he had to face. 

Jill was planting kisses down his neck and she smiled into his skin as he finally yanked the hook free. And it was like unwrapping a present. Barry threw her bra to the side and grabbed a handful, twisting a bright pink nipple between his fingers. He was mesmerized, especially by the muffled groan Jill let out in his ear. Eager to please, Barry repeated the gesture and pushed her breasts together, biting his cheek at the way they bounced to his will. His pants were causing him pain now, and Jill seemed to know after grinding down against him. She finished unbuckling his pants and pushed them down as Barry let go of her and leaned back to accommodate her movement. 

“Wow,” Jill said beneath her breath as Barry’s length bounced from his underwear, red tip glistening with precum and throbbing at Jill’s approval. Grasping the head, Jill massaged circles against his sensitive tip, smearing the clear fluid as Barry tried to keep from thrusting into her hand like a wild animal. 

“Like what you see?” Barry echoed teasingly, and Jill’s cheeks lit with a rosy tint. 

Pressing his face into Jill’s chest, Barry sucked a nipple, worrying the bud between his teeth as Jill’s hand movement stuttered and her breathing became heavier and Barry wanted to have her right there. 

Barry moved her off and pressed her back down into the bed, shifting so he could look down at her glistening eyes and parted lips. Yanking her pants down as Jill kicked off her boots, Barry finished undressing her and he engulfed the view of the completely exposed expanse of skin available to him. She lay completely stripped and vulnerable in front of him. The beautiful curves of her thighs meeting to the soft crevice of womanhood. Tearing his glove off with his teeth, Barry rubbed his palm between her legs, pressing his fingers into the wet warmth leaking from her body. Putting a second finger in, Barry found a rhythm and began to imagine what it’d be like to put his length in up to the hilt. Thrusting with each movement of his fingers, he watched Jill’s mouth open and close as she gasped. 

“Right there,” She moaned, clenching around his fingers as she shivered in delight. Barry’s heart raced, the feeling of his fingers drenched in Jill’s warm fluid as he fought the urge to just thrust into the sheets and finish right there. Jill wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him as he used his thumb to rub her clitoris as he repeatedly nailed the same spot that had her chanting Barry’s name like a religious outcry. 

“I want you inside me,” Jill breathed, looking at Barry with hot cheeks and ignited eyes. Sitting up on his knees, Barry pulled his fingers out and looked at the way Jill’s legs spread invitingly. Barry ran his fingers slick with Jill down the length of his cock and shuddered, carried away by the need to stroke himself several time. It was too tempting to think about cumming all over her gorgeous tits and stomach now, where suddenly the snake bite didn’t look like too bad of an injury. Where suddenly _Jill Valentine_ was underneath him, begging for his dick. 

“I don’t have any-” 

“It’s fine, I’m on the pill.” Jill finished, almost desperately. 

Thrilled at the prospect of feeling her wrapped around him bare, Barry wasted no time lining up his cock and pressing his head between the tight walls of her vagina. He let out a shuddered breath as Jill writhed. 

“You’re so big,” She praised, digging her nails into the fabric of his vest. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“No, just keep going, please.” Jill begged, and Barry didn't need told twice. He pressed in slowly to the tight heat that stretched around his thick length until he was buried to the hilt. 

Barry gave an experimental thrust and felt himself leak at the first movement. More importantly, he watched Jill squirm, waiting for her body to stop shuddering so she’d feel just as amazing as he did. 

“When I said you should lay down, this isn’t what I meant,” Barry chuckled, and Jill bit her lip, holding back a smile. 

“Well, it’s close enough isn't it?” 

God, she was beautiful. Barry pulled back and pushed in again, slowly, and Jill’s body invited him to do it again and again with shallow thrusts as he rubbed circles in her thighs. Her hips kept up the rhythm, and they rocked together in perfect time as Barry picked up the pace. 

When Jill began to pull back more, Barry got the hint, pulling out so just the tip of his head remained in and then thrusted fully. Both Jill and Barry moaned, filling the air with a sound of mutual bliss. 

“Oh god, you're so good Jill.” 

“Same to you, Barry.” 

Jill's fingers were entwined in Barry’s hair and he leaned down to give her a wet, uncoordinated kiss. Their bodies were pressed against each other, merged in perfect harmony as Barry picked up the pace with Jill clinging to him as if she would fall without him. 

Barry sat up to get another good look at Jill’s body before pulling out and aiming desperately for that place she cried out for earlier. After two tries, Jill’s voice wavered with the promise of climax. 

“Yes,” She chanted, her eyes shut and bottom lip clenched. 

“I'm close,” Barry muttered, thrusting rapidly and deeply into her, gripping hard at her hips to make them meet roughly and legs slap together. 

“Me too.” 

And then it happened. Jill cried out, burying her head into Barry’s shoulder as her body spasmed and a hot surge of fluid swelled around Barry's cock. 

“Inside,” Jill sobbed through deep breaths. 

The one word shocked straight to his groin. Inefficiently stifling a moan, Barry pumped into her only a moment before stuttering as he shot thick streams of cum inside her, filling her up and leaking down her legs. 

They stilled, huddling close and panting until their breathing regulated. Barry pulled out and watched white cum leak from Jill’s hole, absently thinking that he could go again if Wesker wasn't waiting for him to report back. 

“Allow me,” Jill whispered, moving towards Barry’s slick, wet cock as she lapped up the abundant fluid dripping from his sensitive member. Yeah, Barry could definitely go again. Instead, he tucked himself away and started buckling his pants. 

“Mm, I guess that made me tired,” Jill laughed, rolling over on the bed. Her injury definitely wasn't a threat anymore, but Jill would never fall asleep on the job. However, after everything they just did, she would need rest and recovery. Barry felt a stab of guilt spread through him, the guilt that was so often felt after indulging in something so pleasurable, a guilt he only remembered ever feeling before he was married. But now...

Barry pulled some clean sheets from the shelf and covered Jill, who’s eyes now fluttered closed heavily. 

“Hey, get some rest.” Barry whispered, planting a kiss on her disheveled hair. What had they just done? 

“I’m going out to investigate more, I'll see you when you wake.” Barry pulled away, heading to the door. 

“You know, we don't have to address this when we get out of this mansion. We can pretend it never happened,” came Jill's voice, laden with sleep. 

“Yeah, I know. We’ll figure it out after all this.” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” Barry said assuringly, simultaneously dreading having to face the same dilemma of choosing Jill, his family, or balancing both and being faithful to neither. 

“Be safe out there, Barry.” 

“You too, Jill.” 

Barry closed the door, hanging his head in his hands and gathering the courage to see Wesker again. 

\-- 

“Did you finish off Ms. Valentine?” Wesker demanded, crossing his legs in the chair of the insect room. 

In a way, Barry thought sarcastically. Instead, he ran a hand down the magnum strapped to his body. 

“Not yet.” 

“Need I remind you that your family’s lives are at stake? She is your objective, you must eliminate Ms. Valentine. Her investigation is beginning to become a threat.” 

“I understand.” Kill Jill? Barry could never, could he? But his children. His heart raced. 

Wesker got up, grabbing a folder before walking past Barry and heading to exit the room. He stopped beside him and gave him a once over. 

“And Mr. Burton, you reek of sex. Aren't you a married man?” Wesker sneered, before slamming the door. Barry didn't relax until the thud of his boots faded in the distance. God, Wesker could sniff it out on him, and he could sure as hell go and tell his wife directly at any time, making it more important to obey him. He didn't even have to hurt his family with this newfound knowledge, it would destroy his relationship instead. Barry felt a shock of panic. 

Lovely, sweet, young Jill. Images of her beneath him replayed in his mind. He couldn't kill her, could he? Barry played the game in his mind again. All the choices he made were wrong. 

And he remembered his promise to Jill. 

Yeah, could turn his back on his team for his family, but he wouldn't turn his back on Jill. He'd find a way around it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually surprised to find that there was absolutely no Barry/Jill content online, especially after playing RE1 remake on Jill's track and seeing their iconic chemistry. So it was necessary that I write this, and maybe will write more if inspiration hits.


End file.
